This study will be a Phase I, open-label, parallel-group trial evaluating the intravitreal and plasma pharmacokinetics of 1263W94 after multiple oral doses for 7 days in HIV-infected men with CMV retinitis. A total of twenty-four patients will be randomized in a 1:1 ratio (12 patients per dose cohort) to receive one of two 1263W94 dosage regimens as detailed below: 1. 1263W94 800 mg administered orally three times daily on Days 1-7, followed by a single 800 mg dose administered on Day 8. 2. 1263W94 1200 mg administered orally twice daily on Days 1-7, followed by a single 1200 mg dose administered on Day 8.